<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Witch by SleepingGeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991996">Bad Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingGeneral/pseuds/SleepingGeneral'>SleepingGeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, One Shot to Series, Tags Are Hard, slight Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingGeneral/pseuds/SleepingGeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki Subaru reveals his Return to Death ability to Echidna, the Witch of Greed and finds that Echidna is more than willing to help him as she plans to make him hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echidna the Witch/Natsuki Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second fanfic so this might be bad. I just wanted more Echidna explicit fanfics and decided to make one after seeing Roswaal basically got lucky with Echidna. Also, I'm an anime-only so don't need to worry about light novel spoilers or such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve been Returning by Death! I’ve died and started again over and over! I Return by Death!”</p><p>Tears fell out of Subaru’s eyes as all the emotions that was once repressed came bursting out. He never thought that there would come a day where he would be able to confess what he was going through. He found himself letting it all out as Echidna stayed silent after seeing Subaru’s condition.</p><p>“I’ve been….Returning by Death…to start again…over and over…” Subaru was now on his knees as the tears continued to fall out. All the experiences and deaths that he went through came flowing back, all the pain and suffering that was in his heart came pouring out.</p><p>“Ever since I came to this world…I’ve never, ever been able to say it to anyone… Over and over…all alone…alone this whole time…I…I…” Subaru broke down as he began sobbing relentlessly. How long did he hold on to this? The few times that he tried to reveal his ability, it only caused suffering and death and was forced to handle everything by himself. He wasn’t able to share what he was going through and could only keep the grief and anguish to himself.</p><p>As he was crying, he felt a hand go through his hair comforting him.</p><p>“I know. I know every step you’ve taken on your path here. I was watching… But watching is all I was doing.” The hand was now caressing Subaru’s face as Echidna’s soft voice continued to soothe him. He found himself looking up towards Echidna’s face as her hand softly wiped away his tears.</p><p>“So if you can, I’d like you to tell me yourself what you have thought, how you have felt, and how much weight you have carried. I want to know.” Echidna gazed at Subaru as he looked on in shock and wonder.</p><p>“After all, I’m the Witch of Greed, who wants to know everything in this world. That’s me, Echidna.” Echidna smiled as she gently leaned forward to gently hug Subaru, patting his back while resting her chin lightly on his shoulder.</p><p>Feeling the warmth that was Echidna, Subaru hesitated a bit before hugging her back. He relished himself into her embrace, wanting to affirm that he wasn’t alone anymore, that there was somebody who he could depend. She was the first person that allowed him to finally take off the yoke that was on his soul constantly and rescued him from his otherwise inevitable insanity.</p><p>On the other hand, Echidna was filled with glee. When seeing how he looked at her, she realized that Subaru was emotionally vulnerable. She knew that he was wary of her ever since they first met and did her best to appeal to him and now, he finally let an opening which she immediately capitalized on. She continued to pat his back as Subaru continued to hold her, sniffing loudly.</p><p>Once Subaru got a hold of himself, Echidna let go of him and looked straight into his eyes. She gently grabbed his face with both of her hands, wiping away the last of his tears and her face inching forward slowly. Before Subaru could realize her intention, her lips were on his.</p><p>Subaru immediately widened his eyes as his first kiss was stolen by the witch in front of him. His mind immediately blanked out and he didn’t know how to respond. Echidna didn’t stop with just lip contact as she opened her mouth to allow her tongue to enter his own mouth and began interlocking their tongues.</p><p>Echidna separated from him as a strand of saliva was connected from her lips to his. Subaru was in a confused daze as he stared at Echidna, who was using the back of her hand to clear away the saliva. She licked her lips as she watched Subaru open his mouth in disorientation.</p><p>“Wha-what was that? Echidna…you…kissed…” Subaru’s mind was already fragile from his sentimental breakdown and was trying to process what just happened. He found himself staring at Echidna’s lips as he began to blush upon recalling how soft her lips were, the intensity of the kiss etched into his brain.</p><p>“I can’t?” Echidna put a hand on her chest as she nonchalantly smiled at him as if they were having a normal conversation. However, Echidna was inwardly laughing upon finding amusement at his reaction.</p><p>“No, it’s not the matter of whether you can…but I don’t understand. Why…?” Subaru couldn’t help but notice that ever since the kiss, he was starting to see Echidna in a different light. He wondered if it was like this with everybody who had their first kiss; it was like he was seeing her beauty for the first time. He couldn’t help but notice how her beautiful her long white hair was and how her white porcelain skin together with her black eyes and black dress accentuated her stark beauty.</p><p>“Is it wrong for a young maiden to express her desire?” Echidna grabbed Subaru’s hands as she held them up between their chests and looked straight into his eyes. Subaru found himself lost in her deep black eyes as she continued to speak.</p><p>“I want to know everything about you. Everything about you is incomprehensible and makes me want you even more. Nothing has ever intrigued me this much as your existence has. I want a taste of everything you do, everything you feel, everything you have. I want it all. Yes, in fact, one could even call this feeling love. If this is what love is, then I love your essence and the potential that could sprout forth.”</p><p>Echidna tightened her grip as she leaned in forward so their noses touched and said with whisper, “I want you, Natsuki Subaru. Become mine and you’ll never feel alone ever again. I’ll never let you go and I’ll always be by your side. Didn’t it hurt? You struggled enough by yourself. Let me help you.”</p><p>Seeing Echidna right in front of his face and whispering sweet words to him, he felt his heart pumping loudly and his blood rushing towards his face and to other “certain” areas that he hoped Echidna wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“Is it really alright? Can I really lean on you and put my trust in you? Will I finally…not be alone?” Subaru looked desperately at Echidna with mixed emotions as Echidna smiled. She knew that this was the finishing touch to make Subaru hers forever.</p><p>“I’m a bad witch who always keeps her promises. I have no need to tell lies nor have I ever told one.”</p><p>Echidna kissed him again as Subaru only closed his eyes, this time being more responsive as his tongue danced with hers. The taste of her saliva and her soft lips reminded him that this was all real, that he wasn’t dreaming (well, technically he was but that’s beside the point) and that he finally found someone who understood what he was going through and could share his burdens with.</p><p>Echidna explored his mouth slowly, her tongue scrutinizing every tooth, every cavity, every wall as she delved her tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth. Subaru only accepted her, opening his mouth ever more to grant her easier access, enjoying the tender warmth of her soft, hot tongue.</p><p>She finally let go as she wiped her thumb across his lips and gave a smug expression when Subaru was still staring at her with his mouth slightly open from the kiss.</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, form a contract with me. Our souls will be bound together for all eternity then. I will be able to give you my support when you run into an obstacle you can’t overcome or when you feel crushed by bottomless despair. When you feel exhausted physically and mentally, I will be there to comfort you and be the oasis that you need. Never again will you be lost or be by yourself because only with you can I satisfy my greed. That is my love for you.”</p><p>“How do I form it?” Subaru quickly responded much to Echidna’s visible delight. Subaru didn’t need to think about it as he already accepted Echidna into his heart. How could he deny her offer when all she ever did was help him?</p><p>“Well, if you insist, it’s quite simple! We just…” Echidna had a big smile on her face before abruptly stopping, cutting off her sentence. Subaru tilted his head in confusion as Echidna began thinking to herself.</p><p>Echidna knew that for the contract to be formed, all she just needed was an action of confirmation from the other party so putting together their hands was viable and was, in fact, the most convenient way. However, why settle there when she could go further beyond? After all, Subaru was already in the palm of her hand; she deduced that if she asked for it, he would be willing to do it.</p><p>“Echidna?” Subaru broke Echidna’s thought process as she immediately got a hold of herself. “Ah, yes, we just have to have sexual intercourse. It is the bonding of souls after all.”</p><p>Subaru’s jaw dropped as Echidna gave her usual smile to him. “Why? Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“No…I just…” Subaru immediately thought of Emilia and felt conflicted. What shocked him even more was how he wasn’t even against the idea. Maybe before, he would have immediately rejected the offer but he found himself gulping when looking at Echidna. He couldn’t deny that she was one of the most beautiful women he seen.</p><p>“Ahh, is it because of the environment? That’s true, it would be troublesome to do it here. That’s fine, this world is my imagination. Let’s change scenes then.” Echidna snapped her fingers as the grassy scenery slowly fading out into white. Green butterflies immediately appeared in multitudes as they began to flutter and cover everything, blocking Subaru’s view. When the butterflies flew off, he found that he was now in a wooden cabin instead of the grassland and that both him and Echidna were sitting on a bed instead of the ground.</p><p>“Well then, let’s get started, shall we?” Echidna took off her dress as she soon became naked in front of him. Subaru was already hypnotized by her beauty, Emilia already gone from his mind. He continued to check her out from top to bottom as Echidna gave a small blush from his attentive look.</p><p>“Are you not going to take off your clothes? As a young maiden, it’s quite embarrassing to be the only one naked here.” Echidna gestured to his clothes which Subaru responded by quickly stripping and throwing them away. Echidna smiled as she ran her finger from the top of his sternum downwards, across his chest and stomach towards his length.</p><p>Subaru squirmed slightly as he felt her finger arousing him from the tactile sensation and gave out a moan when she grabbed his length. Echidna slowly pumped it as she rubbed her thumb across his tip, causing shivers to go through Subaru.</p><p>“How do you feel? This is my first time pleasing a man so I would like to know your feedback.” Echidna asked Subaru with a coy smile as Subaru gripped the blankets tightly, leaning back. Her hand was soft as she continued to play with his length, testing which motion would cause the most pleasure based on his expression.</p><p>“Echidna…I feel…really good!” Subaru barely got the words out as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>“That’s great. Then, what about this?” Echidna leaned down so that her face was right in front of his length. Subaru immediately understood her intention and stammered, “Echidna, do-don’t tell me you…”</p><p>Echidna gave a small smirk and then immediately took Subaru into her mouth.</p><p>“Echidna!” Subaru could only scream her name as the warmth of her mouth stimulated his whole body. She gently used her tongue to go across the head as she went at a tantalizing slow pace, taking her time. Subaru had his hands on her head as he leaned forward with his legs supporting his weight. He pushed her head lightly deeper, wanting more of his length into her mouth.</p><p>Echidna consented as she took more of him and licked the underside of his length. She began working his entire length as her tongue soon began going faster. She could hear Subaru’s moans as she went faster and knew that he was enjoying every bit of it. She could feel his length pulsing in her mouth and his balls tightening and knew that Subaru was close to his orgasm.</p><p>Subaru could also feel it coming as he gripped her hair tightly and his legs becoming tense, heels digging into the mattress. “Echidna, I’m about to-.” Echidna reacted by taking as much of his length as possible so that it was touching the back of her throat and then sucked on it as hard as possible.</p><p>With that extra tightness, Subaru came as his cum exploded into her mouth and immediately laid down from the exertion, breathing deeply. That was a little too much stimuli for a virgin like himself. He didn’t expect to receive a blowjob from the witch and a fantastic one at that. He saw Echidna keep the cum in her mouth and making sure that he was watching, swallowed everything. She wiped her finger around her mouth to get the remnants of it and also sucked it off. Subaru could only think how hot that was as she stared at him.</p><p>“Echidna, that was amazing. How is this your first time?” Echidna lightly chuckled at Subaru’s question, her hand caressing her chin. She positioned herself so that she was on top of him, her hair creating a small veil around his face so that he could only see her face.</p><p>“I am the Witch of Greed, the most knowledgeable person to ever exist. Being able to do this much should be expected of me. On the other hand, you taste very delicious. That’s another thing I learned about you. It makes me want to know more about your body even more.” She licked her lips as Subaru could only give a dry laugh.</p><p>“Well then, it’s about time we initiate the contract bonding?” Echidna grabbed his length which was still hard. Subaru immediately stiffened as he felt her touch again. He found himself nervous as he knew that this was going to change his entire life. It wasn’t just going to be his first time but he was also going to enter an eternal contract with the witch. Echidna realized this and cupped his face with her hands.</p><p>“If it’s any comfort to you, I’m a virgin as well so it’ll be a first for me as well. Just relax and enjoy the ride.” With those words, her hips descended and his length entered her slit. Subaru opened his mouth to yell but Echidna captured his mouth with her own, kissing him while rocking her hips.</p><p>Subaru hugged her as he could feel his length inside her tight sex, the friction from her hot and wet walls making him feel blissful. Just being able to share this intimate moment with Echidna was like a drug to him. The pleasure took his mind off of all the suffering and stress that was constantly on his mind and was the very much relief that he needed. He didn’t need to care about anything but as Echidna said, relax and enjoy the ride.</p><p>Echidna let go of his lips as she put her hands on his stomach to get into a cowgirl position. She raised her hips so that his length was barely inside of her and then slam down all the way to his hilt. Subaru gave a loud moan as he began to buck his hips in response, wanting to go deeper into her tempting heat. Subaru couldn’t believe that this was Echidna’s first time as well as her actions seemed to say otherwise with how wild she was going. His hands feeling empty, he grabbed Echidna’s breasts and began to fondle with them, much to her satisfaction.</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, I want to hear it! Tell me who you belong to from now on!” Echidna wanted to hear Subaru declare his submission, to hear him say her name with desire and want. She once again slammed down as Subaru did his best to stay coherent from all the passion.</p><p>“Echidna! Echidna! Echidna!” Subaru declared her name as Echidna laughed with delight.</p><p>“That’s right! You belong to me from now on, Natsuki Subaru! Not to Satella, not to that half-elf, but to me, Echidna!” With that, she began to ride him faster as Subaru felt himself coming close and began to buck synchronously with her, the pleasure flowing through his whole body and his brain overheating.</p><p>They both came simultaneously as Echidna collapsed onto Subaru as Subaru immediately hugged her, moving his hands from her breasts to her back. Subaru felt amazing, he was now a non-virgin and the one he did it with was the infamous Witch of Greed. How great was that? He figured that he was probably the only one who would be able to brag about something like this.</p><p>Echidna was also happy as everything had gone according to plan. She finally obtained Subaru as her own as she could feel that the contract was in place, bounding each other’s souls together. They would forever be connected as she would lend her support to him while being able to share in his Return by Death ability. It was a win-win situation for both of them.</p><p>Subaru could feel himself getting drowsy and closed his eyes but not before seeing Echidna’s gratified smile. He went to sleep as he muttered softly, “…thank you, Echidna.”</p><p>Echidna watched Subaru fall asleep as she continued to caress his face. She found herself obsessed with the existence of Natsuki Subaru. She was very interested in what kind of path he would take and how he would deal with it. She genuinely wanted to see how far he could go, especially now that he had her support.</p><p>She was a bad witch whose greed would never be satisfied no matter what she did. However, perhaps that was because she was alone. Maybe with him, her greed may be finally fulfilled.</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, I hold great expectations for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want. Trying to see how I can improve my writing and such since I basically never wrote stories before until recently.</p><p>Since people seem to like it alot, I am working on a second chapter. Can't say for sure when it will be done but hopefully by the end of this month, give or take</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru woke up. He woke up to the cold stone floor as his head felt dizzy with his memories fuzzy. He realized that he was still in the Sanctuary trial grounds alone as the dark walls with faint blue light were all too familiar. As he got up, leaning on the wall for support, he realized that there was a black crystal pendant hanging from his neck.</p><p>“…What is this?” Holding up the pendant so that it was exposed to the light, he examined it as he didn’t find anything particular with it except that it looked pretty. However, Subaru couldn’t take his eyes off it as he continued to stare at it, feeling as if he was missing something.</p><p>“Did you have a good sleep?” A voice rang out inside Subaru’s head, causing him to widen his eyes upon shock. He didn’t expect to hear <em>her</em> voice, not in the real world.</p><p>“Echidna, is that you? How-”</p><p>“How am I speaking to you? That black pendant you’re holding allows us to talk with each other; it’s one of the perks of our contract. Don’t tell me you forgot, even though we got so intimate with each other?”</p><p>Hearing Echidna’s playful tone regarding the contract, Subaru immediately recalled everything, from him breaking down in front of her to the mind-blowing sex that they had. He blushed upon remembering the way she kissed him and how she looked when she was doing him.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so fondly of our experience. I enjoyed it too, the way you called out my name so fervidly. ‘Echidna! Echidna!’ It makes me blush just thinking about it.”</p><p>“Oi, oi, that’s an invasion of privacy! How am I supposed to think to myself if you’re always reading my thoughts?!” Subaru immediately became flustered upon Echidna’s comment as he could hear her giggling on her end.</p><p>“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Most people are quite terrified of me so if anything, I’m quite happy that you think of me like that. I am the Witch of Greed, you know.”</p><p>“…how can I not be embarrassed, after all <em>that</em>...” Subaru could already feel Echidna’s smug smile at him as he shook his head, clapping his cheeks so that he could clear his mind.</p><p>“Anyways! Please only speak to me if you have something important to say or when I address you. I can at least pretend that you’re not reading my mind that way.”</p><p>“Very well, if that’s what you wish.” Hearing Echidna’s response, Subaru gave a sigh of relief as he began thinking about the Sanctuary’s problems. He had to prevent the Great Rabbit from overtaking the Sanctuary while dealing with the attack on the mansion. Thus, he had to make Emilia pass the trial so that the people can evacuate but for some reason, Garfiel seemed to be against him.</p><p>“Argh, what a pain, that Garfiel!” Subaru could only scratch his head frustratingly. There were too much unknown factors. Why was Garfiel against leaving the Sanctuary? Why did a snowstorm even appear in the sanctuary? Who sent the assassins at the mansion and for what purpose?</p><p>“That poor, stupid Garfiel fears the outside world. To free him from his circumstances, you’d have to break that spell. As for the rest, I’d advise going to Roswaal to ask for his help. If you can get both of their help, they will be a great asset for you.” Subaru heard Echidna’s voice during the midst of his thoughts and hearing her words, he immediately brightened up.</p><p>“Wow, so you really can help! Mmmm, mmmm, as expected of my partner!”</p><p>“How mean, we are in a contract of mutual benefit, though don’t expect me to hold your hand every time. I wish to see your struggle on opening up a path that is deemed impossible and unattainable through normal means. Saving everybody no matter the cost…whether or not you can handle that greed, I am quite interested in that regard and is why I entered the contract with you so don’t disappoint me, Natsuki Subaru.”</p><p>“Yeah, just watch me Echidna. I’ll definitely save everybody. First, I’ll definitely get that stupid-looking clown to tell me everything this time. I’ll force it out of him if I have to. Just wait, Roswaal!” Subaru pumped himself while raising a fist as Echidna only smiled mirthfully.</p><p>“How he responds is up to you. Also, the alternate routes and worlds that I would get to see from your death is quite enticing…I wouldn’t mind you dying a few times. Feel free to fail and restart.”</p><p>“That’s super encouraging!!!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“The order to have assassins attack the mansion…came from me personally, after all.” Holding the Tome of Wisdom, Roswaal gave a menacing stare as Subaru was in a shocked state, trying to process everything.</p><p>“Wait…wait…it was you? Why…?”</p><p>“Subaru-kun, you will definitely become a person who can save only one person and no other. I will drive you into a corner until you sharpen your resolve and become perfected.”</p><p>Roswaal sat up as Subaru was still in disbelief. While he was planning to make Roswaal tell him all the secrets that he was hiding, the information that he actually got was unexpected. How was he supposed to respond to Roswaal admitting that he was the mastermind behind the assassins?</p><p>“…you didn’t answer the question. Why? Why? Why do you need to do all this? Why do you need to put the whole Sanctuary into danger? Sharpen my resolve? No, that can’t be just it. What are you planning, Roswaal?!”</p><p>Seeing how angry Subaru was and that he wasn’t going to go without an answer, Roswaal only sighed as he hugged the black book a little bit harder.</p><p>“It’s been 400 years that I’ve been fascinated by her. Many people from all over the world came just for her knowledge. She’s the one who taught me everything I knew and gave worth to my life. Everything I do is for the sake of my teacher. Ah, how I wish to meet her again.”</p><p>Subaru’s jaw dropped as he heard Roswaal talking about his “teacher” and had a good feeling that he knew who he was describing. Heck, that phrase about people coming around the world to see her was the obvious giveaway.</p><p>“Could you be talking about…Echidna? Oi, oi, are you serious?! Do you really think Echidna would want this? I met her during my trial and she seemed pretty fond of me. I’m sure that she would want you to help me!”</p><p>Before leaving the trial grounds, Echidna had told him that he wasn’t allowed to reveal to anybody that he was in a contract with her so he could only take this roundabout way of trying to get his help but it seemed that Roswaal wasn’t backing down.</p><p>“Don’t act as if you’re the only one who understands Echidna! You may have met her during the trial but I spent more time with her than you ever will!”</p><p>“Eh?! I’ll have you know that when she served me tea, she gave me her body fluids and I drank it all down!"</p><p>“What?!” Roswaal looked bewildered as he didn’t expect Subaru to be on that level already. However, seeing Subaru look at him triumphantly, he immediately followed up with a cough. “I mean, what, that’s it? How naïve, Natsuki Subaru-kun! I’ll have you know that when I first met Echidna, she kissed me quite voraciously!”</p><p>“What did you say?! That can’t be true!” Subaru was stunned as he thought that he was Echidna’s first time. However, Roswaal didn’t seem to be lying as he laughed gloatingly as he put his hand on his face.</p><p>“Do you see now, Subaru-kun? Don’t think that you’re someone special. At most, you’ve probably just gained her interest for a slight moment. However!” Subaru flinched at Roswaal’s raised voice as he continued his rant.</p><p>“She is a witch whose greed is never satisfied! Echidna doesn’t care nor respect you as much as you think! Just because you had a tea party with her, you developed such shallow feelings! Such sentiments are meaningless!”</p><p>Something in Subaru cracked as he heard Roswaal’s ridicule and he felt anger brewing inside him.</p><p>“…what do you know?” Subaru said in a low tone as he clenched his fist, gaining Roswaal’s attention.</p><p>“When I was about to go insane, she stabilized and helped me get back on my feet. When I was broken from grief and loneliness, she was the one who put me back together and comforted me. She offered me so much help even though I barely did anything for her that I can’t even describe how thankful I am to her.</p><p>“I don’t care what Echidna did for you. In fact, I don’t care if she really kissed you or not. You want to know why? That’s because…I had sex with Echidna and let me tell you, she felt amazing!”</p><p>The room suddenly became silent as Roswaal had stopped laughing and looked at Subaru with wide eyes. Subaru’s face, which was full of resolve and determination, revealed to Roswaal instantly that he wasn’t lying.</p><p>“That’s impossible. That’s impossible. That’s impossible. That’s impossible. That’s impossible.” Roswaal started to ramble unintelligibly in contrast to his usual calm demeanor. His arms began to tremble as he gripped the book tighter, his eyes twitching as his face distorted from all sorts of emotions.</p><p>Echidna was watching the whole thing through Subaru’s eyes and hearing how Subaru thought of her and seeing Roswaal’s despicable state, she stated to herself, unbeknownst to Subaru.</p><p> “Ah, what a beautiful show I got to see. I was right to choose you, Natsuki Subaru. You are the only one who ever made me feel such fiery emotions. As for my apprentice…”</p><p>She waved her hand with a dark smile as she muttered some words, using her power to take back what was once hers. She wondered how her cute apprentice would look like when he recognized what she did.</p><p>Roswaal immediately felt something was off and opened the Tome of Wisdom, the last gift that his teacher had given him, to see the writings that he always depended on and had led him ever since the beginning and made him the person who he is today. However, his expression was only filled with more despair as the book was full of blank pages instead. He desperately turned the pages but it only remained empty, as if mocking him.</p><p>“I’m the one who she cares about the most. I’m her most precious student. Why? Why? What were the 400 years I spent for her then? Why? Why? Why are you empty? What am I supposed to do? Why? Why? …”</p><p> “Give it up, Roswaal! There’s no point to send the assassins to the mansion! Take back your order right now!” Subaru yelled at Roswaal as Roswaal could only stare at the book.</p><p>“…no.” Roswaal looked at Subaru angrily as he closed the book with a loud clap. “Natsuki Subaru, I will deny your wish and prove to Echidna that I am still her greatest supporter! I will make the Sanctuary be filled with snow and make it impossible for you to save everybody, no matter how much loops you go through! If in the impossible scenario that you succeed, I’ll give you my support that you so wanted so much!”</p><p>“I’ll accept that bet! Roswaal, prepare yourself! I’ll definitely show you that you’re on the wrong side here!” With those words, Subaru left stomping as he left Roswaal alone in the room, slamming the door shut.</p><p>After seeing Subaru had left him, Roswaal’s face immediately crumbled as he put his hands into his face. Instead of anger, his face only showed agony and misery as he only looked at the book which he considered greater than his own life. The book was still empty as he let out a scream of despair.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Subaru was in the Sanctuary’s trial grounds as he wanted to see the second trial. Emilia seemed to be struggling with the first trial so he wanted to pass the trials as an alternative solution. However, when he experienced it, he saw all the possible what-ifs after his death. In all the visions, nothing had gone right, everybody was in despair or in sorrow after his death. However, holding the black crystal in his hand, he found that he was able to keep his sanity and reason.</p><p>If everybody could be saved by his death, he would willingly offer his life over and over again. Besides, who would care if an ordinary man with no exceptional traits died? It was only through offering his life that everybody could avoid death. After all, how else could he have been of use to them? It didn’t matter how much despair resulted after his death because nobody would remember it anyway. It was only <em>her</em> that saw him for who he truly was and cared for him after seeing everything. He bore through all the visions and made the resolve that no matter how many times he had to die, he would definitely save everybody.</p><p>The black crystal glowed up in response to his will as Subaru felt a pulse from the crystal resonating through his body. The pulse kept getting louder and then, he was in a grassy field. He walked up the hill where there was a tea table and a parasol and there was Echidna, who was sipping her tea.</p><p>“Congratulations on passing the second trial. Compared to that half-elf, you seem to be much stronger in spirit.”</p><p>Echidna gave a smile but Subaru didn’t seem to acknowledge her praise. The true reason why he went to the trial grounds anyway was to see her for a certain matter that was nagging on his mind.</p><p>“Echidna, you knew that getting Roswaal’s help was impossible even though you told me to get his help, didn’t you? Answer me!” Subaru raised his voice as Echidna put down her cup and gestured a hand towards the empty chair with tea already prepared.</p><p>“It’s quite rude to demand questions without showing the minimal etiquette. It makes me quite sad even though I took the time to be hospitable. Have a drink first.” She smiled coquettishly as Subaru looked at the tea, looked back at Echidna and, seeing that she wasn’t going to talk until he did so, sat down as she wanted him to. He grabbed the cup and drank it all down, expecting the same taste of nothingness but widened his eyes.</p><p>“Oi, Echidna…the taste seems a bit more flavorful today.”</p><p>“You noticed? Since this will be the first tea party ever since our contract, I figured I’d try to do something different.”</p><p>“Finally, to think that I would be drinking something other than your body fluids! I’m so hap-”</p><p>“No, it’s still my body fluids.” Subaru froze at that statement as Echidna smiled with closed eyes and with hand on face. “I found that there were some leftovers after we formed our contract and decided to add it to the tea today. I’m glad you find it delicious.”</p><p>“…” Subaru could only stare at the cup that he just drank from as his face became bright red when he heard Echidna’s description. It didn’t take a genius to figure out which body fluids Echidna used this time…he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit excited.</p><p>“If you’re that eager for more, you can always take it from the source. I would just ask that you be gentle then.”</p><p>“I-I’m not thinking anything like that!” Subaru immediately attempted to clear out his head as Echidna’s recent statement was already inviting more ideas. However, trying to consciously not think about something just made him think about it all the more.</p><p>“Hmm? I’m pretty sure that’s what your thoughts were-”</p><p>“Anyways, I’m here to talk about Roswaal! When you told me to go ask for his help, you knew that he would reject me, didn’t you?” Subaru changed the topic before things got more embarrassing as Echidna only smiled, going along with him.</p><p>“Well, it was worth a try, wasn’t it? Besides, it’s better for you to experience for yourself what kind of man he is rather than for me to just tell you.”</p><p>“But why didn’t you tell me that he was your student? Not only that, I heard that you…kissed him. Surely you could have told me that much but you just kept quiet about it…”</p><p>“That was just to drain mana from him with the mouth being the most efficient pathway. Also, it’s not like I did nothing; I made it so that the Tome of Wisdom that he owns is useless. Of course, he probably still remembers the content but it must’ve been quite a blow to him.”</p><p>Echidna gently put her hand on top of Subaru’s hand that was resting on the table and gave a reassuring smile. Echidna could tell from Subaru’s inner thoughts that he was anxious about her connection to Roswaal and whether it was really just a teacher and student relationship. Of course, she only saw Roswaal as a mere apprentice, a talented one at that but that was it. But, it was cute to see Subaru worrying about such matter and wanted to continue to tease him but she figured that this was a delicate situation.</p><p>“So, don’t worry. You do not need be jealous of that man. I care and love for you only, Natsuki Subaru.”</p><p>Hearing Echidna’s voice, Subaru’s doubts disappeared as even though he still had some questions, he chose to believe in the person who saved him. His emotions were stirred from her words and immediately stood up with both hands on the table, unsettling Echidna as he went in front of her. He grabbed her hand and looked right at her.</p><p>“Echidna, I love you. I really love you.”</p><p>Echidna only opened her mouth in embarrassment at Subaru’s assertiveness and could feel the maiden in her squirming. How was she supposed to react to this again? Agh, why did all of her knowledge have to be useless at a time like this? What were the best words to say in this situation?</p><p>“…Yes.” Echidna blushed as she turned her head, not knowing what else to say. Subaru looked blankly at her, except with the thought that she looked very cute. That’s too unfair, how was he supposed to hold back himself? …wait, he didn’t.</p><p>Subaru hugged Echidna as he smiled, wanting to feel her soft body with his face. Her dress was nice to the skin as her slender figure was perfect in plushiness. Echidna, feeling Subaru’s arms wrapped around her, immediately tensed up before sighing helplessly.</p><p>“Really now, at least give me a warning.”</p><p>She patted his back while putting her other hand through his hair as they stayed in that position, taking comfort in each other’s body heat. Subaru was completely relaxed in Echidna’s embrace but he found that he wanted to be a little more intimate.  </p><p>“Echidna, I’m going to kiss you.”</p><p>“…Eh?! Hey, wait a mom-”</p><p>“It’s fine! This much is alright, isn’t it?”</p><p>Subaru grabbed her chin and kissed Echidna, her lips soft just as he remembered as he sucked on it harder. Echidna was taken back from the forced kiss but seeing that Subaru was already in the zone, she decided to accept it. Wanting more, he prodded his tongue into her mouth as Echidna opened it, allowing him to explore. Her mouth was full of warmth and when he found her tongue, it was hot and slippery as it began to dance with his own. His head was becoming heated from the intimacy as he tightened his grip on Echidna, pulling her closer while leaning in more.</p><p>They both fell toward the grass with Subaru on the top of Echidna. Subaru realized he was in a very compromising position as he could feel his length hardening in response. He realized that things would spiral downwards to more than just a hug and kiss if he kept this up.</p><p>Sure, he may have already done it with Echidna last time but that was due to the contract and Echidna was the one who was doing everything. For him to take the initiative was nerve-wracking as his face became bright red and his heart started to pump louder and louder.</p><p>Seeing that Subaru was in a dilemma, Echidna grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Subaru was surprised at the sudden soft sensation as Echidna looked at him with eyes full of pure greed. The back of his head was suddenly pushed in as Subaru felt her breath tickle his ear.</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, surely you’re not planning on quitting after you kissed me? Am I that undesirable to you? Doesn’t it excite you? To have a bad witch be at your mercy, being able to do whatever you want with me? You have that right as per our contract. So, it’s fine to be greedy. I will accept everything you give me: your anger, your sadness, your happiness…your lust.”</p><p>Subaru felt a shiver go through his spine as he felt Echidna’s tongue run across his cheek and knew that he couldn’t hold back any longer. If he could feel as good as he did the last time, he would gladly give in. Echidna was right; both of them wanted it and he came this far already.</p><p>His hand was still on Echidna’s breast as he lightly squeezed it, earning a soft moan from her. Even through her dress, it was soft and supple as he continued to fondle with it. He gripped as hard as he could, making Echidna gasp as he already using both hands now. Seeing her face tremble occasionally from pleasure was turning him on, his pants already feeling too tight for him.</p><p>“Echidna, you look really cute right now.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think that but…” Echidna let out another moan as she felt her nipple being pinched. “…don’t you feel that we have too much clothes on?” While Echidna was enjoying Subaru’s fingers, she still was fully clothed so the pleasure that she could feel was limited and she was sure that it was the same for Subaru.</p><p>All their clothes disappeared at the snap of Echidna’s finger, allowing Subaru to have full access to her body. Subaru hesitated for a moment before dipping his head and lavishing his tongue on her nipple as he smothered his face into her breasts. Small love-bites were given before Subaru began to move down, kissing her continuously until he got to her vagina.</p><p>Echidna was already wet and when she saw that Subaru was now down there, she sat up while spreading her legs a bit more.</p><p>“I hope you remember what I said before about being gentle. I’m very sensitive down there so I would appreciate it if you take it slow. Ah, of course you can go as deep as yo-!”</p><p>Letting out a yelp of pleasure, Echidna was interrupted as Subaru had already put his tongue into her, not being able to wait and tasting her sweet juices as he licked her walls. He found himself finding the taste all too familiar, confirming for a fact that Echidna’s tea today came from here. However, this was unfiltered and stronger in taste. Subaru was already using his tongue rapidly to taste everything inside as Echidna pushed his head in more.</p><p>Echidna felt his tongue reach her clit as she felt a shudder pass through her. She could already tell that Subaru forgot her recent instruction as his tongue was somewhat harshly running over her sensitive clit. However, seeing how eager he was, she decided to not stop him and admittedly, she was somewhat reveling in the pain as she whimpered silently, her face bright red from the pleasure. She could feel that her vagina become tingly as her orgasm was about to release. However, she was baffled when Subaru suddenly stopped, the lack of warmth apparent.</p><p>Subaru had enough as he lifted his head and let out a sigh of delight as if he just finished a good beer, his face slick from eating out Echidna. He was quite satisfied with the outcome and felt that he did a pretty good job. However, Echidna was frustrated.</p><p>“Hey, you could at least let me have my orgasm! I was so close too! Is that how you treat a young maiden?! Ne, are you listening?!”</p><p>“…my face was getting damp and musty…” Subaru realized that he was bit selfish as Echidna gave a huge pout.</p><p>“Hmph, I’ll go back to making the usual tea from now on since it seems you already had your fill.”</p><p>“Eh?! Wait, wait! Sorry, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again!” Upon hearing Subaru’s apology, Echidna gave a meaningful look at him before letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Forget it. More importantly, are you…” Echidna looked down at Subaru’s length, which was still hard. “…going to do it?” Echidna looked at him with unhidden want as she was already on the edge. If he for some reason decided to opt out… well, she didn’t mind forcing herself onto him.</p><p>Subaru blushed but seeing that he did Echidna wrong before, he figured he should at least compensate her. He also wanted it so it wasn’t like there was any problem anyways. He gulped as his throat felt dry and slowly positioned himself so that he could enter her, his hand running over her arm till reaching her hand. Echidna smiled as she held his hand in encouragement as she unknowingly relaxed herself from the tense atmosphere.</p><p>Subaru interlocked his fingers with Echidna’s as he slowly pushed himself inside her. He gave a loud moan as he was reminded on how tight Echidna was. Echidna also let out a moan as Subaru’s length filled her, fulfilling her needs that were left unfinished from before. Subaru relished for a moment on how good she felt. The way her insides clenched him just made him want to stay in her tempting heat forever.</p><p>Subaru began to buck his hips as he leaned down his head to latch his lips onto her smooth neck. Echidna cried out as she felt his lips kiss her sensitive skin and bucked her hips also. Sweat began to form as their session of love-making continued, not being able to get enough of each other. Subaru felt Echidna’s hand on his lower back as he continued to ram himself inside her, lifting his hips and then slamming himself down again and again. Every thrust just drew himself deeper as he felt his mind being lost to the witch’s embrace. He couldn’t think of anything but how good she felt.</p><p>Subaru felt himself coming closer and feeling his length throb, he released deep inside of her with a loud shout. He also felt juices squirt around his length and knew that Echidna also came with him. Both of them were breathing heavily as their skin were clamped together due to the sweat produced.</p><p>“Echidna… was that good enough… for you?” Subaru asked his question between pants as Echidna gave an adorning smile. Subaru would become a person that would live for her and her only. He would be able to handle and satiate her greed that has been left festering for 400 years.</p><p>“That was good, Natsuki Subaru. Your love never fails to satisfy me. As long as your heart is with me, I will definitely help you with saving everybody. No matter how cruel or painful the future may be, I’m sure that if you rely on me, you’ll definitely be fine. After all, isn’t my love all you need? Didn’t it feel so good?”</p><p>“…yes.” Echidna was the only person he needed. Even if he had to restart a million times, he would be able to do it. No matter the cost, he would persevere, he would strive forward to the future, even if nobody loved him except Echidna.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s wrong.”</em>
</p><p>Subaru heard a voice behind him as he instantly turned around to see a woman in blackish-purple dress with a veil covering her face. His eyes opened widely as his body began to tremble in fear. This was the person who was the cause of all his troubles, the reason why he had to suffer so much. Why? Why was she here?</p><p>“How distasteful. To think that you would force your way here when my barrier was weak and unfocused. What do you need, Witch of Envy, Satella?”</p><p>Echidna had already returned their clothes so that they were in a dressed state. She stood in front of Subaru, trying to block him from Satella’s view.</p><p><em>“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”</em> Satella reached out her hand towards Subaru but Subaru only didn’t receive it well.</p><p>“Stop it! I had enough! Why? Why are you so obsessed with me? Who asked for you to love me?! It’s because of your love that I suffered so much! All my deaths, all my pain, everything is because of you that I became this way!”</p><p>“…<em>please, you are loved so much. So many people around you love you more than you think. Care for yourself more. Depend more on the people around you. You saved me so I allow you to save yourself. So please, love yourself.”</em></p><p>“…huh? What…are you saying? You…” Subaru didn’t expect to hear such words from Satella, her words being more sympathetic and caring than he expected. Did he have the wrong idea of Satella? Maybe-</p><p>“That’s enough, Witch of Envy. Subaru doesn’t care about what you think. He’s in a contract with me so he doesn’t need your rambling.” Echidna interrupted Subaru’s thoughts as she lifted her arm as if to protect Subaru.</p><p>Satella finally turned her attention to Echidna. The witch’s miasma around Satella immediately flared, causing wind to blow frantically. Although Subaru couldn’t see her face, he felt that there was a rare expression of anger being aimed at Echidna.</p><p>“Ah, Natsuki Subaru, it seems to be getting quite dangerous here. I must have you take your leave here unfortunately.” Echidna gently pushed Subaru as a portal opened up behind him, causing him to fall inside the portal to make him leave the dream world.</p><p>“Echidna!” Subaru reached out his hand towards her, worried about whether she would be fine with Satella. Echidna only smiled as she waved her hand slightly and that was the last thing Subaru saw.</p><p>Subaru woke up in the Sanctuary trial grounds and when he called out to Echidna through the black crystal, there was no response. He clenched his fist as he began to worry about her. What was Satella’s intention?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Now that he’s out of the way…” Echidna looked back to Satella who was frowning at her, the turbulent atmosphere as proof of her anger. Echidna gave a smirk at Satella’s expression, knowing full well the cause.</p><p>“What? Are you jealous that he did it with me instead of you? It was he who accepted the contract.”</p><p>“…You…how dare you…” Satella knew fully well what it meant to be in a contract with Echidna. She had tried to stop it at first but Echidna firmly made sure that no other witches would be able to interfere, especially herself.</p><p>“Ah, how exquisite he is to me. I can’t believe such a person actually exists. If nothing else, I must thank you for giving him the Return by Death ability. Tell me, how does it feel? The person you loved so much, that you even gave your Authority to him, doesn’t reciprocate back but instead hates you while he gives his love, that you so desire, to me?”</p><p>“…I’ll never forgive you! I’ll never forgive you! I’ll never forgive you! He already suffered so much! To what extent will you make him go?!” Satella gave rare shout as the grassy plain began to shake and fade away, the power too much to handle to maintain shape.</p><p>“…it seems you have the wrong idea. Everything is up to him. If he decides to go that path, then who I am to stop him? I am only there to support him in whatever he does.” Echidna licked her lips at the thought of Subaru.</p><p>“…so, you won’t use him?”</p><p>“If anything, I won’t force him to die if that’s what you’re worried about. I think of him rather affectionately after all.” Satella’s aura slowly died down at Echidna’s words as the grassy landscape immediately stabilized. Although she didn’t fully trust Echidna, she knew that Echidna never lied and always kept her promise. How much she revealed though was a different question though.</p><p>“However, if there is one thing I’m adamant of, Natsuki Subaru belongs to me only. I won’t let anyone else have him, especially you. I’m a rather bad witch who doesn’t know how to share.”</p><p>Satella stared at Echidna for a while before turning around and faded away into the background, going back to her slumber. Seeing that the witch was gone, Echidna felt satisfied as she once again looked at Subaru, who was in the Sanctuary trial grounds.</p><p>“Now, you already have all the cards necessary in your hands. What will you do, Natsuki Subaru?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp, how did this suddenly turn from a one shot to a multi-chapter series? kill me now. i just doomed myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru was conflicted. He was thinking of Satella’s words to him when he was in Echidna’s dream world.</p><p>“<em>So many people around you love you more than you think. Care for yourself more. Depend more on the people around you. You saved me so I allow you to save yourself. So please, love yourself.”</em></p><p>No matter what, he couldn’t stop thinking of those words. It went against the image of what he thought Satella was like. Wasn’t she the one who grabbed his heart whenever he tried to reach out to someone? Didn’t she try to kill everybody in the Sanctuary through Emilia and keep him for herself? Why was she all of a sudden telling him that other people loved him when she was the one who prevented that?</p><p>Echidna wasn’t answering him as the black pendant remained silent. He didn’t know anything about the situation between Echidna and Satella and could only pray that Echidna was fine. Thankfully, he already knew what he had to do.</p><p>Passing the second trial was an unexpected good surprise, considering that he only wanted to meet Echidna. He originally planned for Emilia to pass the trials in order to gain the people’s support and erase the witch’s stigma of her. However, if that wasn’t possible, he now had the option of taking the third trial as a last resort. Of course, he wanted Emilia to succeed but at this rate, considering her condition…</p><p>He walked out of the tomb but was surprised to see two figures out near the entrance. One was a brown ground dragon while the other was a person dressed in a green outfit with gray hair. He instantly recognized them as Patrasche and Otto but wondered what they were doing here in the middle of the night. When he got closer, he heard them slightly arguing.</p><p>“Wait a minute! You can’t go in there!”</p><p>“Raawwwrrrr!!!”</p><p>“I know! I’m worried about Natsuki-san too but you’ll only hurt yourself if you go!”</p><p>Otto was desperately pulling on Patrasche’s reins as he tried to prevent the dragon from going into the tomb but was being overwhelmed due to the difference in strength.</p><p>“…Otto? Patrasche? What are you doing here?” Subaru’s voice immediately garnered the attention of the group as they immediately revealed their relief and joy.</p><p>“Raaaarrrrrwwwww!!!!” Patrasche immediately ran toward him and began licking his face and nuzzling her head at his chest. Subaru was patted her head as Otto put a hand on his chest with a sigh of exhaustion.</p><p>“Natsuki-san, it seems that you’re fine. I was about to go to sleep when Patrasche immediately said that you went to the trial grounds by yourself. She seemed really stressed and was about to force her way inside. I was barely able to stop her.” Otto gave a glare at his direction while Subaru looked at Patrasche in confusion to which, Patrasche only tilted her head.</p><p>“Patrasche, you did that for me? But you didn’t need to. I’m completely fine, right?” Subaru asked to Patrasche, which only received an angry cry from her as response and small bite on his arm, much to his chagrin.</p><p>“I was just checking out the tomb and found myself taking the second trial. I ended up passing it so now I just need to pass the last trial! Isn’t that great?! With this, the Sanctuary will be set free and –”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter at all!” Otto raised his voice, interrupting Subaru’s statement. “What if something happened to you?! What were you thinking, going to the trial grounds all by yourself?!”</p><p>“Like I said, I tried to take the second trial-”</p><p>“But in the middle of the night without anybody knowing?! Couldn’t you have done that tomorrow with everybody else?! Why are you in such a rush?!”</p><p>“…Why are you so concerned about me?”</p><p> “What, do you really not know?” Subaru could only look blankly at Otto, who was becoming more frustrated by the second. Otto couldn’t believe how dense Subaru was towards other people at times. “Isn’t it natural to be worried about a friend we like?! Do you know how concerned we were about you?!”</p><p>“You consider me a friend?” Subaru was shocked by the simple fact that he never even considered as Otto continued to express his thoughts.</p><p> “Of course I do! After all that we’ve gone through, is it not natural for us to be considered friends?”</p><p>“…If that’s true, that’s even more of a reason why I have to do this alone.” Subaru clenched his fist as he looked to the ground, hiding his face expression from Otto. “I can’t let you guys get into danger. If any of you guys die because of me, then I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru!” Subaru looked up just to see Otto’s fist flying towards him and landing straight into his face. Subaru fell to the ground roughly as he felt his cheek stinging from the pain.</p><p>“Otto, you…”</p><p>“You don’t want me to be in danger? When did I ever let you decide that for me? Stop trying to put on a tough front around your friends! Why are you trying to do everything by yourself when you have friends that can help you?! If you can’t do something by yourself, then you reach out to them! Why don’t you understand that?!”</p><p>Otto grabbed Subaru’s collar roughly as Subaru looked at him with mixed emotions. He opened in mouth in hesitation, wondering if he should tell him but turned his head and gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Otto, you’re a good guy. But if I told you to do something that could potentially kill you, would you do it even if I can’t tell you the reason why? Even if I did, you would only be more confused and have more questions. I can’t even tell you everything even if I wanted to. I’ve never have been, except to one person. If you see me as a friend, then I must be a pretty bad friend.”</p><p>“Did I ever say that you need to tell me everything?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Natsuki-san, there are many questionable things about you and many things I want to know. When you saved me from the Witch Cult, how did you already know my name despite it being our first meeting? How are you able to take the Sanctuary trials despite not being a half-blood? And…where did you obtain that recent black pendant that you keep hidden underneath your shirt?”</p><p>Subaru immediately was shocked as he grabbed the pendant through his shirt, as if trying to hide it though Subaru realized that his action just made him even guiltier. It was clear that the pendant was important to Subaru based from his reaction but Otto didn’t press it.</p><p>“I already know that Natsuki-san has lots of secrets. However, everybody has a secret or two that they can’t tell anybody. However, that isn’t a reason for me not to help. If I see a friend who is clearly suffering, what other reason do I need? I believe that Natsuki-san isn’t the type of person who will take advantage of me. That’s why you don’t need to explain your secrets to me. Just tell me what you can and I’ll do my best to help you. As a friend.” Otto loosened his grip as Subaru gave a grim look at him.</p><p>“…you may die. You may end up resenting or cursing me for bringing you into this.”</p><p>“That’s fine, I expected as much. If something is bothering you this much, it wouldn’t be a minor matter. So, take your time and tell me what you need. I’ll be right here listening.”</p><p>Subaru looked at Otto and saw that he was completely serious. Satella’s words once again came to his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Depend more on the people around you.</em>
</p><p>Subaru couldn’t help but chuckle slightly and before he knew it, he was bursting in laughter much to the confusion of Otto. Subaru realized that there were people who actually cared for him this much, that the people he liked actually liked him back.</p><p>“Otto, thanks for being my friend. I really like you!”</p><p>“Eh?! Na-Natsuki-san, I’m sorry but I don’t swing that way! Plea-”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Anyways, didn’t you say that you wanted to help?” Subaru smiled as Otto, seeing Subaru’s expression, calmed down and gave a smile back.</p><p>“I’ll be glad to!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Subaru-kun, why do you trust me so much?”</p><p>In the Sanctuary trial ground at the entrance hallway, Emilia was sitting next to Subaru, leaning on him slightly. Otto was somewhere outside, putting his life on the line to distract Garfiel from coming in and interrupting them.</p><p>“I’m not as great as you think. I’m always ending up depending on you and Puck. I’m useless by myself.”</p><p>“That’s not true, Emilia-tan.”</p><p>“It’s true! Puck left me by myself and Subaru-kun already finished two of the trials when I’m struggling with the first one. Aren’t you angry with me?</p><p>“…you’re right.” Not expecting a blunt response, Emilia widened her eyes as Subaru continued to look at her solemnly.</p><p>“You’re not a goddess or an angel but you’re just an ordinary girl. You attempted the trial night after night yet you still haven’t overcome it. You tell me that you can handle it without my help yet in the end, you’re always crying and suffering after. Now, when Puck leaves you and I’ve already finished with two of the trials, you end up running away and abandoning your duties. After all that, how can I not be angry with you?!”</p><p>“…of course, it’s expected for you to see me like that. You must hate me. I’m a bad girl, amn’t I?” Emilia felt her eyes burning, tears threatening to come out as each of Subaru’s words stung her deeply. She always had doubts on why Subaru treated her so well and thought she was prepared but to hear it out loud only broke her heart. She wanted him to refute her, to tell her that she could keep going but, in the end, the reality was that Subaru was disappointed with her.</p><p>“Emilia-tan.”</p><p>Subaru lifted his arm up towards Emilia who immediately flinched but was surprised when he gently held her around her shoulders. Subaru slowly patted her as she was only left confused at the sudden comfort.</p><p>“You’re not a bad girl. You’re just an ordinary girl. You cry just like any other person and even though you’re scared, you keep taking the trial over and over again. I can never hate you for that.” Subaru separated himself as he looked into Emilia’s eyes, her purple irises shaking with tender fragileness, evoking the need of protection.</p><p>“Emilia-tan is really cute, EMT. Even when I see all your negative sides, I know that you’re somebody who can’t not help other people, even when you don’t get anything out of that. That’s why I want to continue to stay by your side always. I’ll make sure that your wish will definitely come true even if you’re helpless like that. So, you’ll be alright, Emilia-tan. If everybody else laughs at you even when you’re working this hard, I’ll be there next to you, encouraging you and supporting you each step of the way.”</p><p>Subaru had a big smile on his face and Emilia, hearing his words, immediately began to burst with tears as she cried into Subaru’s chest, gripping his sweater and making it wet.</p><p>“Really, you’ll really be with someone like me? Even if I change into a different person after I regain all my memories, you’ll really trust me? Even though I’m a bad girl who’s selfish?”</p><p>“Really. Emilia-tan keeps calling herself a bad girl. Even if you really are, I know another person who keeps calling herself a bad witch but she is the one person who I find my solace in and am grateful to with my entire life. So, don’t worry. I trust that even if you regain your memories, Emilia-tan will still be Emilia-tan. Emilia-tan can do it because she has the greatest knight by her side.”</p><p>At Subaru’s encouragement, Emilia’s face became more composed as she stood up and wiped away the remaining tears. She puckered her lips slightly into a smile as she stared at Subaru gratefully. That was right, Subaru was always there for her, helping her and saving her. Even though she was such a bad girl, he was willing to stay with her. If it’s him, then she can definitely rely on him. Subaru offered his hand to her which she accepted. They held hands as they walked toward the center, as Emilia prepared herself to take the first trial.</p><p>When they reach the room, the tomb began to light up with bluish light. Subaru felt her tighten her grip on his hand and pulling him slightly, Emilia pressed her lips against his cheek. He looked at Emilia in shock from the sudden kiss as Emilia gave a smile with a light blush.</p><p>“Thank you, Subaru-kun.”</p><p>That was the last thing she remembered before her consciousness slipped away.</p><p>…</p><p>“Ya, that was quite a show you put up there.”</p><p>Emilia found herself in a forest as she heard a voice behind her. She looked behind to see a black-dressed witch leaning on a tree with an annoyed expression on her. Emilia immediately remembered who this person was. Echidna seemed to erase her memories of her each time after she took the trial but she was the one who overlooked the trials. She would usually be silent with cold eyes and give a few insults occasionally but today, it seemed that she had lots to say to her.</p><p>“You loose woman, who kisses up to the first man to comfort you when you’re sobbing in despair. How laughable. You were the one who ignored his love for you yet only now when you need him do you start to love him? Do you think that you can change your nature in such a short time? I’ve seen many people who think they changed yet as soon as time passes, they revert back to their old selves. You’ve always ran away, avoiding your eyes from the truth and making people come save you. What makes you think that today will be any different? Do you have any shame? Do you know how much of a burden you are to the people around you? Do you think that you can just love the person you are right now and ignore everything that you did? What do you have to say for yourself, witch’s daughter?”</p><p>Emilia took a deep breath and put both of her hands on her chest before letting out her breath. She looked at Echidna with determination in her eyes.</p><p>“It’s true that I may have been a burden to the people around me and that I was always running away from the truth. However, I want to move forward. Subaru-kun told me that he would be by my side, no matter what. It may be selfish of me but when I heard that, it made me really happy. If Subaru-kun believes that I can do it, then I want to live up to his expectations. So, I won’t lose to your malice. I’m quite an insufferable woman.”</p><p>Emilia gave a smile as she pointed to Echidna confidently as Echidna could see that she wasn’t the same person as before. As expected of Subaru, to think that he would be able to get this half-elf to stand up and walk forward.</p><p>“Let’s see how you deal with the first trial. Then I’ll see whether you’re all talk or not.”</p><p>The first trial proceeded as Emilia and Echidna saw the events in the past and the memories that were sealed previously inside Emilia. Emilia was able to move forward despite seeing the past including her mother figure’s death and her freezing the forest and potentially killing everybody. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that she was like a new person, most likely due to her regaining her memories and Subaru’s words.</p><p>If she had it her way, she would definitely break this half-elf’s spirit beyond recovery and make her experience bottomless despair. However, she knew that would go against all of Subaru’s efforts and could only sigh helplessly inside. If she took that away, she knew that Subaru wouldn’t forgive her.</p><p>Of course, that didn’t stop her from wanting to see the half-elf fail the trial. Not only that, seeing how Emilia kept talking about Subaru this, Subaru that, just made her want to pull her hair out. Just seeing the half-elf so happy in front of her made her want to vomit. Fortunately, the first trial ended now but first, Echidna wanted to leave a few parting words.</p><p>“I’ll admit that you passed the first trial unfortunately. Seeing how well you did, the second trial and third trial won’t be a problem for you. However, there’s one thing you should know.”</p><p>“One thing I should know?” Emilia tilted her head, wondering what Echidna had to say.</p><p>“If you try something like that previous kiss of yours again, I’ll make sure that you regret it.”</p><p>“…eh?”</p><p>“I don’t appreciate how intimate you are with Natsuki Subaru. As his partner, I think I have the right to tell you that you are overstepping your boundaries.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘partner’? Besides, if I want to be close to Subaru-kun, I will. If I want to kiss him, I will. Could it be… that you also love him?” Emilia had a face of curiosity as Echidna turned her head away at the question.</p><p>“…That’s none of your concern.” However, Emilia saw the slight blush from Echidna and immediately got her answer. She immediately brightened up as she began to interrogate further.</p><p>“How did you fall in love with him? What do you like about him? Isn’t he so cool and amazing, Echidna? Did you know, the way Subaru eats is like…” Emilia began to rant about the many things that she found adorable with Subaru as Echidna could only put her hand on her face with irritation.</p><p>“This is why I hate you. Do you know how you look right now? It’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Ah, could it be that you’re jealous that I kissed him?” Echidna staggered slightly as Emilia realized that she hit the nail right on the spot. Not wanting to entertain this half-elf any further, Echidna lightly cleared her throat into her fist as she regained herself.</p><p>“Anyways, my point is, don’t get any funny ideas and know your place.”</p><p>“Hmph! How I spend my time with him is none of your concern. Besides, you can’t even do anything. Just watch, I’m going to kiss him properly next time! Bleh!” Emilia pouted while sticking her tongue out cutely.</p><p>Echidna’s eyebrow twitched as she irritatingly walked over to Emilia. She immediately grabbed Emilia by the forehead as Emilia realized that that Echidna had dark glint of anger in her eyes…maybe she went a tiny bit overboard as regret began to pour in.</p><p>“You have quite some guts acting that frivolously in front of a witch like me. Although I was originally planning to just let you go, perhaps I should reveal to you… how close Natsuki Subaru and I really are?”</p><p>Emilia immediately widened her eyes as images began to flash between her eyes. She saw Subaru and Echidna lying in bed with each other. Wait, why were they naked? What were they doing? She didn’t like this. She didn’t want to see anymore. Oh God, what was Echidna doing? Her mouth is about to-</p><p>Emilia pushed Echidna away, causing Echidna to let go and the images to stop. However, the images remained vivid in her head no matter how hard she tried to forget. Just remembering how Echidna took Subaru’s dick into her mouth…stop, stop, stop.</p><p> “You…nincompoop! You… with Subaru-kun…?!” Emilia’s face was blushing furiously as she couldn’t put into words how she felt.</p><p>“Was that too much for you? At this point, there’s nothing I don’t know about him, body and mind. Your love for him is nothing compared to my love, you naïve child.” Echidna crossed her arms in front of her as she glared at Emilia intimidatingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll erase your memories of me so that you won’t remember this. After all, it would be quite bothersome if you knew about the contract between me and him.”</p><p>Emilia opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out as everything began to disappear into white, indicating the trial’s ending.</p><p>…</p><p>Emilia opened her eyes to see Subaru sitting next to her. When Subaru saw her wake up, he immediately held her hand.</p><p>“How did it go, Emilia-tan?”</p><p>“…I passed the first trial.”</p><p>“Really? As expected of Emilia-tan.” Subaru gave a big smile but realized that something was off as Emilia seemed to be puckering her lips, deep in thought.</p><p>“Subaru-kun, pat my head.”</p><p>“Emilia-tan? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Just do it!” Emilia yelled, startling Subaru for a second. He was confused as to why Emilia was acting like this.</p><p>Emilia was also confused. She had just passed the first trial and should be happy by all means. However, she felt she was missing something important. Not only that, whenever she looked at Subaru, a myriad of emotions arose within her but there was only one which stood out as the strongest…and ugliest out of them all.</p><p><em>Jealousy</em>.</p><p>Subaru realized that Emilia was serious and putting his hand on her, he began to caress the top of her head. Although he was wondering why Emilia was asking him this, Emilia’s expression revealed that if he refused, she would be in a very bad mood.</p><p>“Praise me, Subaru-kun.” Emilia gave an order which Subaru obeyed.</p><p>“You did well, Emilia-tan. Good job.” Subaru felt that he was talking to a dog, based on how he was patting her head and complimenting her. Not that it was bad thing but he didn’t expect this kind of behavior from her.</p><p>Emilia was silent as she felt Subaru’s hand, enjoying the warmth and weight of it. Yet why?... Why was she still so discontent? Subaru was complimenting her too which would usually bring happiness but she found herself wanting more, the jealousy inside her not satisfied.</p><p>She grabbed Subaru’s collar as she immediately fell down backwards, pulling Subaru alongside with her so that he was on top of her. Subaru barely stopped himself from falling onto her by putting his hands in front, trapping Emilia between them.</p><p>“Kiss me, Subaru-kun.”</p><p>“Emilia-tan?! Do you know what you’re saying?!”</p><p>“…I do. But when I feel this awful thing in my heart, I don’t know what to do with it. It hurts me so much and makes my head go insane but when you touch me like this… when I touch you like this… I feel so much better…”</p><p>Emilia ran a hand across his chest as she slowly unzipped his sweater, revealing his black t-shirt. Her hand continued to roam his body as she bent her knee, making it so that her thigh was right near his pelvis and slightly pressing in the between of his legs.  </p><p>“Please, save me Subaru-kun. Please, make me feel loved. I love you. I love you. <em>I love you.</em>”</p><p>Every cell in his body was screaming to run away, despite the temptation that Emilia was offering him. The vibes that Emilia was giving off was very disturbing contrasted to her usual cute and pure aura. He saw the look in her eyes and while it was possessive, at the same time, it was desperate, calling for help. Didn’t he promise her that even if she changed from the first trial that he would support her and be by her side? How could Subaru abandon her in this state?</p><p>He slowly placed one hand on Emilia’s cheek to which Emilia brightened as she closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. Her hands went under his shirt toward his back as she lightly hugged him, pulling him closer. Subaru gulped as he felt Emilia’s hand directly touch his skin and run freely around him. He began to move closer and closer, the tension in the air so thick despite being just a few inches away from her. Just as he was about press his lips against hers…</p><p>“Ah, I can’t bear to watch this.”</p><p>Echidna’s voice rang out in his head and before he knew it, his body suddenly pulsed as he immediately pulled back with a small shout, his hand on his head from the pain.</p><p>“Subaru-kun? What’s wrong? Answer me! Subaru-kun? Subaru-kun?!”</p><p>Much to Emilia’s distress, Subaru, after writhing for a few seconds, collapsed onto her as she immediately began shaking Subaru with worry. Subaru didn’t have the strength to respond as he could barely hear Emilia’s words. He could vaguely feel himself being lifted off the ground as he was placed on top of Emilia’s back as she tried to get help. Just as he was about to pass out, even though he didn’t speak, he heard his own voice clearly ring out.</p><p>“Face the impending disaster.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He saw a dream. A dream that wouldn’t fade. A dream that kept repeating with no end.</p><p>1000 times. 10,000 times. 100 million times. No matter how many times, it would never be enough. In the dream, there was still something that he had to do. Even if the storm gnawed at his heart, he would never give up and continued to move forward through the despair.</p><p>Voices began to fill his head as he saw indecipherable visions that zoomed past his eyes, the multitude of information close to infinity.</p><p>
  <em>“… I don’t intend to entrust my anguish and sorrow to anyone… That’s the reason behind the contract between you and me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…never cowers down to anyone or anything. As the Witch of Greed, I like that about you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…no expectations from an abandoned knight…” “…why did you leave me alone?” “…you are not ‘that person’.” “…both our desires shall become reality, Natsuki Subaru-kun…”</em>
</p><p>His head felt like it was going to split from the visions and wanted to pass out from the pain but couldn’t. He could only endure as more voices and visions kept rapidly appearing.</p><p>
  <em>“…why did Felt-sama leave me…” “…to call you Barusu would be informal and too intimate of me, Natsuki Subaru-sama…” “…who did this to you? Who hurt you…” “…make use of each other…” “... don’t touch Betty, I suppose…you said yourself that you are not...” “… I thought we could be friends…” “…are you calling me insane?” “… that’s a lie…” “…more convenient if she was a doll…” “…need the blood of the dragon…” “… do you wanna die, eh?! I’ll fuckin kill’ya!” “… can you kill me, Elsa?” “… such beautiful eyes you have, so strong and blazing…and full of madness…”</em>
</p><p>More visions kept pouring into his head and Subaru was barely holding on. He was able to see everything whether he wanted to or not. He was able to understood what was happening yet didn’t want to believe it. When he could feel his consciousness at the brink of collapse, he saw one last vision.</p><p>
  <em>“Why does love always fade?”</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Subaru opened his eyes frantically as he barely broke out of the flow of information that was rushing towards him. He realized that he was crying as his vision was blurry and wet. He was panting as he tried to process what he just saw. His mind was a mess and all his thoughts were jumbled up.</p><p>“Ahhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh.” His voice was hoarse, his throat feeling clogged from sputum as he kept making noise, tried to get everything out of his system. He felt that he needed to use his voice to say the unspoken thoughts that couldn’t be put into words. It was as if his soul itself was crying out and was the only sound he could make.</p><p>Emotions, that were not his own, rampaged inside him as he didn’t know what to do except cry and make noise. Everybody he cared about was broken or hurt and the worst part was that he was the one who made them that way.</p><p>As he was crying, he felt a hand caress his head and slowly wipe his tears away. The hand was soft and caring as it continued to comfort him. Subaru instantly realized that he wasn’t alone and took note of his surroundings for the first time. He didn’t realize that he was in the dream castle again due to the stress and found there was a soft cushion under his head. He instantly saw Echidna’s face staring down on him with sympathy as he realized that he was laying down with his head on her lap. Any other time, he would be overjoyed at receiving a lap pillow from a girl but his mind wasn’t in the mood for that.</p><p>“Echidna, I-” Subaru was stopped by Echidna’s finger on his lips as she only shook her head.</p><p>“Your soul is worn out from the trial. Rest for now. Time is stopped in the outside world while you are in this world so take as much time as you need to.”</p><p>Subaru looked at Echidna and after some thought, slightly nodded his head to which Echidna smiled. She had a tea set next to her as she held the teapot and brought it towards his lips. She slowly tilted the beaker against his mouth as Subaru felt the liquid trickling through and quenching his dry throat. He felt himself feeling better as the Echidna’s tea helped him steady his psyche, her body fluids influencing his Sloth factor.</p><p>Echidna continued in this manner of pouring tea for Subaru as the atmosphere became very serene. Subaru realized how much he missed Echidna ever since he was forcibly removed from her dream world. Just being in her presence soothed him and the top tier treatment he was currently receiving only reinforced the notion.</p><p>“Echidna, was that the third trial?” Subaru continued to lay down on Echidna’s lap as he began to calm himself down and recall what happened. If the first trial was the past and the second trial was the present, then the future he saw should most likely be the third trial.</p><p>“You’re correct in your deduction. However, while it is definitely the future, it should be considered more as a what-if scenario if I must say.”</p><p>“However, it’s definitely possible and I could possibly end up like that.”</p><p>“…Do you hate me?” Subaru looked at Echidna in surprise as Echidna seemed to be bothered. She looked away so that he couldn’t see her eyes, shadows over her upper face.</p><p>“Your Return by Death is something that attracts me very much so and is what made me so interested in you at the start. Your ability is a forbidden fruit that many people would yearn to have. Being able to restart from a certain point with the same conditions while retaining memories of the future allows you explore an infinite amount of possibilities. Do you understand what kind of temptation that is to someone as greedy as me?</p><p>“I won’t deny it. The future that you saw was a result of that. If you were to walk forward on that path, I would be happy, no, overjoyed to fulfill my unending curiosity. Of course, you saw for yourself how what kind of result that would bring and whether or not it conformed to your desire.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Echidna sadly smiled at Subaru’s silence. Ah, this was the end, wasn’t it? She predicted that this would happen the moment she saw what the third trial was showing. He would never trust her ever again. He saw what kind of person she truly was through that third trial: a bad witch who would do anything fulfill her greed.</p><p>She thought she was prepared for this. Yet why?... Why did her heart hurt so much?</p><p>“Echidna.” Subaru called out her name as Echidna looked back at his face, expecting to see a look of hatred and disappointment. However, Subaru’s face didn’t have any of that, contrary to her expectations but was instead calm.</p><p>“I knew that you already had some screws loose when we made the contract. So, I’m not particularly surprised about what you told me.” Echidna felt like an arrow pierced her heart as she felt her face twitch. Sure, it may be true but did he really need to say that?</p><p>“Echidna, you say that the future I saw was the result of your actions. However, that’s wrong.” Subaru saw Echidna’s surprised face as he continued. “I was the one who made it that way.</p><p>“I was the one who pushed away the people around me and closed my heart to everybody. I was the one who decided to save everybody the way I did, even if they were hurt in the process. You only assisted me and allowed that to be a possibility.”</p><p>“Even so, I took advantage of that very mentality.”</p><p>“That’s fine. We both used each other to our advantage so you can’t say that everything was your fault. Besides, in the future, I was the one who kept pushing you away when you tried to get close to me. Granted, I depended on you the most but at the same time, I never let you in my heart. That’s probably why at the end, even you were…”</p><p><em>Why does love always fade?</em> Subaru could only think of what could’ve happened if they didn’t treat each other as tools. However, now…</p><p>“I won’t make the same mistake. I’ll make sure that kind of future won’t happen in this timeline.”</p><p>“On what basis are you confident of that?” Echidna looked at him as Subaru smiled as he closed his eyes.</p><p>“First, I’m not alone but I have friends who are willing to support me, not because I can give them something but because they like me for who I am.” Subaru’s thoughts instantly went to Otto as he was the person who taught him that.</p><p>“As for my second reason…</p><p><em>I don’t intend to entrust my anguish and sorrow to anyone.</em> He remembered what his future self said to Echidna. That was a future where he didn’t care about himself and became a person similar to Roswaal. However, this would be where things would be different.</p><p>Subaru sat up from Echidna’s lap as he put his hands on Echidna’s shoulders. “You were the one who saved me from my despair. I can never repay you for what you did for me.</p><p>“Echidna, you’re the only person who sees me in my entirety. Not Emilia-tan, not Rem, not Otto. Only you. So, I want you to be with me when I save everybody in the best way possible.”</p><p>Echidna saw how serious Subaru’s eyes were and the earnest desire in them. Even after seeing the third trial, he still wanted to be with her? Ah, she could feel her heart hurting again but not in the bad way this time. She wasn’t lying when she said that she loved Subaru. Perhaps his ability may have attracted her at first but it was his earnest desire to save everybody that made her want to support him with all she had. She wanted to see what he could do. To what heights he could go with a desire that most people would call unrealistic? To what lengths would he be able to accomplish things that would go beyond her reasoning and predictions? The greed inside her wanted to know.</p><p>Echidna found herself smiling to herself. “You truly are intriguing to me. To save everybody in the best way without sacrificing anything is very greedy. If you are truly capable of such a feat, then I want to be there to savor it for myself.”</p><p>“That’s a promise then.”</p><p>Subaru leaned in as he pressed his lips against Echidna’s. Echidna also closed her eyes as she pressed back, her hands going towards his back and holding him. They stayed there for a while, just enjoying each other.</p><p>They separated as Subaru gave a big smile. He valued his relationship with Echidna and really liked her a lot. He felt as if their relationship had been reconfirmed, this time, with no hidden intentions and everything laid down on the table.</p><p>“Ah! I forgot about Emilia-tan!” Subaru immediately remembered what happened as the last time he checked, he remembered Emilia being somewhat scary as he didn’t know what the cause was. “I need to get back to her!”</p><p>“Why?” Echidna’s mood immediately became sour which garnered Subaru’s attention. “Could it be that you want to spend time with that half-elf instead of me?”</p><p>“You know that’s not the case. Also, do you have some sort of thing against Emilia-tan? Why do you keep calling her ‘half-elf’?”</p><p>“Hmmm? I have no idea what you’re talking about. What would I have to hate against a cheap, awful, immature girl like her? That philandering half-elf who doesn’t know her place?”</p><p>“Do you hear what you’re saying right now?”</p><p>“Hmph, if you’re that eager to see her, then you can go and flirt with her, while you just leave me behind.”</p><p>“No, you’re bringing this out of proportion.”</p><p>“Really? Last time I checked, you were just about to have sex with that half-elf if I hadn’t interrupted. Your actions are quite convincing.”</p><p>“Echidna, stop making this complicated and let me-”</p><p>Subaru couldn’t continue as Echidna immediately kissed him again, interrupting his sentence midway as she forcibly inserted her tongue, making the kiss much hotter. Subaru squirmed a bit but Echidna continued her kiss, not tolerating any resistance as she hugged him tighter, not letting him escape as they fell to the ground.</p><p>“Echidna, what are you…” Subaru stopped as he saw how Echidna was looking at him. It was wistful as she caressed his face with her hands. Her voice was soft but clearly expressed her distress.</p><p>“Please, don’t go yet. I’m a very bad witch. A witch who can’t stand to see the person she loves be possibly taken away by another person. A witch who’s willing to give everything she has for you.”</p><p>“Echidna…” Subaru could only stay still as Echidna was already taking off his sweater and his shirt off. She began to pull down his pants and reveal his underwear as her fingers sent little shocks as it dragged across his skin from taking off his clothes. She also began to undress herself.</p><p>Echidna was beautiful.</p><p>Subaru couldn’t help but be reminded as he once again saw Echidna’s pale skin with her white hair. The way her plump breasts hung from her slender body looked appetizing as everything about her maiden body was just appealing to the eye. Her black deep eyes looked at him intensely as Subaru found himself gulping at her attention.</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, when I see you, do you know how much my heart beats for you? I never felt anything like this before even though I’ve seen many kinds of individuals throughout my life. When I see that half-elf trying to claim you for herself and you caring so much for her, I can’t help but want you to only look at me. Is that too greedy of me? Is it wrong to want you all to myself?”</p><p>Subaru realized that Echidna was honestly revealing her worries, something that seemed common today. He needed to face her honestly just as she did with him.</p><p>“Echidna, you will always be the person who brought about my salvation. After everything we did together, there’s no way I would leave you for someone else.</p><p>“However, Emilia-tan also has a special place in my heart. I can’t abandon her. I want to protect her and do everything I can for her sake. Thus, I want to be there to support her just as you are there to support me. So, I love Emilia also but like a sister, not in the same way I feel about you. Echidna, my feelings for you are much stronger.”</p><p>“…you have quite some guts to tell me that you love another girl besides me.”</p><p>“Well, you were honest with me so I figured I do the same with you. Besides, I trust that our relationship won’t be shaken from this.”</p><p>Echidna could only sigh when she heard this. He should be thankful that she was able to feel his emotions through their contract. Otherwise, many people would misunderstand and think that he was just a playboy. Well, even if he was, she’ll make it so that he would only want her. And she had the perfect method in her hands right now.</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, I’ll make it so that you’ll only be satisfied with me.”</p><p>Echidna kissed him again before sliding down slowly, from his mouth towards his jawline and then towards his neck. Subaru cried out slightly as she sucked on his sensitive neck while her fingers began to dance around his chest. Her thigh could feel his cock as it brushed against his tip, making Subaru to buck his hips. Echidna was making him mad with her touch, the way her fingers slid across his skin was killing him.</p><p>Echidna went down lower as she began to kiss his chest and reaching down, she grabbed his cock and began to sway the tip of it against her stomach. Subaru was overwhelmed as her stomach was smooth and could feel his dick being agitated as it continued to rub against her softness combined with her fingers grazing the side of it.</p><p>Echidna continued her kisses as she went lower and lower while dragging his dick across her stomach so that soon, it reached her breasts. Subaru could only watch as she began to squeeze his dick between her breasts. She rolled and grinded those soft mounds, from the base to the tip and then repeated the rotation, not letting any part go untouched. She then breathed hotly on to his tip and putting out her tongue, gave a small lick to the tip.</p><p>“Echidna! I…I…!”</p><p>Oh God, Subaru wanted her. Everything on his mind was focused on the beautiful witch. He wanted to be hers. He wanted her to take him. He wanted her to completely own him, wanted to give himself to the bliss that she was offering him. He wanted to fuck her so badly, so much.</p><p>“I know. You want me so much, don’t you? So much that you’re about to go crazy, right?” Echidna gave a smile as she gave his dick a slight squeeze, causing him to moan. That’s right, she wanted to see that face, a face full of want and greed. She wanted him to go crazy for her and her only.</p><p>Echidna moved down more as she then slowly licked his dick from the base up to his bulb before taking it into her mouth. She dedicated her tongue to the bulb as she went around with her wet tongue and took more of it into her mouth. Subaru couldn’t anymore. Echidna was just too good, her mouth so hot and wet. Her eyes told him that she wanted it, to give in and not hold back from her. She was now sucking him so hard, making his dick harder like never before. Just the way her tongue slickly touched him and wrapped around him was making his head go blank.</p><p>“Echidna, I’m coming!”</p><p>With a yell, he exploded inside her as Echidna’s eyes slanted smugly, taking everything he had to offer. Not a single bit of cum escaped her mouth as she let everything go down her throat. Echidna move up as she licked her lips at him.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal.”</p><p>Subaru was panting from his orgasm. He found himself staring at her lips, at the mouth that was just eating him. He blushed as he recalled how good it felt.</p><p>Echidna smiled as she reached down with her hand and began to jerk him off, causing him to gasp. She kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered with that soft voice of hers.</p><p>“Do you want more?”</p><p>Subaru nodded his head. How could he not?</p><p>“What do you want? Is it this?”</p><p>Echidna pressed her vagina onto his dick, letting him know how wet she was while she lightly grinded herself onto him. Seeing that coy smile on Echidna and the warmth that was on his dick, Subaru lost it.</p><p>He immediately grabbed her shoulders and wrapped both of his legs around her own, he rolled both of them, causing Echidna to yelp slightly, so that now he was on the top with her on the bottom. Echidna found herself aroused when looking into Subaru’s eyes; he never looked at that half-elf the same way he was looking at her right now, with such hunger and want.</p><p>“You’re mine, Echidna.”</p><p>Subaru growled as he positioned himself and with one big swoop, claimed her.</p><p>He immediately moaned as the familiar heat once again enveloped him. He would never get tired of it, the way Echidna’s sex tightened around him. He rocked his hips, trying to get deeper in her, wanting to be connected even a little bit more. His desires became more carnal, wanting to feel better as he began to buck harder and harder into her.</p><p>“That’s it, Natsuki Subaru! Harder! Don’t hold back! Let everything out!”</p><p>Echidna felt her breasts being grabbed roughly as Subaru kept pounding into her. She enjoyed how their skins rubbed against each other and made each other mad with lust. She loved it every time his hips dropped down on her as she met his hips with her own. Just feeling his thick and hot length filling her insides made her feel complete yet want more at the same time. They were both moaning in the heat as their orgasms came close, threatening to erupt.</p><p>“Echidna!”</p><p>“Natsuki Subaru, do it!”</p><p>They came as both of their bodies convulsed and twitched from the release. Subaru could only stay still as he was still having shivers from his release. No matter how much times he did it, he was always surprised by how incredible it was to do it with Echidna. In fact, he was somewhat afraid that he might become addicted to it if he kept this up and made a mental note to himself. He didn’t want himself to start seeing Echidna with only lustful eyes and wanted to have a healthy relationship with her. Well, if he ever did get addicted, he would blame Echidna. It should be a crime to be that beautiful, smart, and sexy.</p><p>Echidna was also catching her breath. She was also getting somewhat addicted to this. It was amazing how intense and gratifying sexual intercourse was. Just feeling each other’s skins in intimate areas was an experience she wouldn’t get tired of. Of course, seeing Subaru’s thoughts, she decided to respect his decision but she figured once in a while should be fine. Maybe…once a week? No, twice a week? No, maybe even 4 a week?</p><p>“Echidna…do you mind if I meet you daily in the morning from now on?” Subaru was laying down next to her when he asked this.</p><p>“Really, you’ll do that?!” Echidna sat up quickly to look at him along with a huge smile on her face. Subaru looked surprised at her somewhat overbearing reaction as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Wasn’t she a little bit too excited?</p><p>“It’s just that since we’re in a contract and all, I figured that we should meet up to discuss about the day and other things. Also…I want to know more about you also.”</p><p>“Alright, leave it to me!”</p><p>“Also, can you tell me what happened to Emilia? Why was she like… that?”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Echidna realized that she had some explaining to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took some time to get this chapter out since I had to think of how to develop the plot. Making conversations so that the plot points can connect to each other is always a challenge. It took me a while to see how I could connect Emilia's initial conversation with Subaru and Subaru's third trial together. I was wondering if I should end it here and just give a vague ending but figured that would be pretty lazy of me. I think that next chapter or 2 should be the last. Hope this chapter isn't too butchered up, considering that I had to come up with this on the fly after realizing my one-shot wasn't going to be a one-shot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>